Adventures of Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy
by ShannynFaucheux
Summary: Title explains everything. Rated M. You will find everything in this story. Love , drama , violence , torture. Enjoy..
1. Prologue : A Message

Chapter One : Prologue

We are immortals. We fight ,we love , we kill _but we don't die._ I am the personification of Britain ,you may want my real name , it's Arthur Kirkland. I loved someone , or specifically; A nation. France. Francis Bonnefoy.

 _I shot him today , to save him_. Lucky me , I saved him , but i can't be his lover anymore. That was the final adventure of me , Arthur Kirkland , and beloved Francis Bonnefoy.

Like flovers loved spring.

Like Romeo love Juliet

Like you loved me.

 _I love you too_

I shouldn't.

I want to write our story Francis , my mind getting more and more blurry each day. I don't want to forget , I just want forgiveness from you , my love.

Your petit lapin , Arthur Kirkland.


	2. Chapter Two : First Scar

Chapter Two **:** First Scar

19.10.1781

''You lost Arthur, surrender! '' Alfred F. Jones in other words; America yelled while holding his gun aimed to me. My only answer was the look inside of my eyes; anger , hate and sadness. There was a wound under my left lung but I stood up in front of Alfred like I have nothing. I knew that I was going to lose this war , I just don't want Alfred to see me weak , vulnerable and lost..

I was about to break and then something exploded inside of me , I made an attack to Alfred's direction. In blink of an eye , I hit Alfred's gun with mine.

'' Never reduce your defense Alfred '' I hissed. Now , my gun was aimed to him. This can change everything. I just have to shot him . We were in a war , no one would blame me.

Ten seconds later , I, Arthur Kirkland was on my knees in between mud and heavy rain. My left hand was covering my face , right hand was trying to avoid my wound to be bleed badly. I was crying , sobbing and weeping. That was _exactly_ the scene that shouldn't be happened.

 _My teardrops filled with raindrops coming from heaven._

 _His independence paid with my pain._

I was about to pass out , I heard Alfred walking opposite direction of me.

At that second , I wanted someone so badly ; to hold me and comfort me.

Soon , when my eyes are about to close.

He came.

(Part Two : Lavender )

First , I smell his wonderful French cologne. _How can a man smell like lavender in between a war?_ I questioned myself. Francis knelt beside me , his hand wanted to lift my chin but I caught his wrist. I squeezed it tightly with my trembling left hand . Why ? _Because of my meaningless ego._

''You.. you helped Alfred'' I scolded.

''He deserved this , and he gained Arthur. You know this better than me '' Francis replied.

 _I looked the expression on his face_

 _I saw tears_

 _I saw pain_

 _I saw scars_

 _I saw life_

I released his wrist. Francis wiped out some of my tears.

'' I helped Alfred , because that was the right thing to do. I am so sorry Arthur but you have to-'' Francis's words cut when he saw the blood on my wound. '' Mon dieu! Angleterre you are hurt'' Francis screamed. He forced me to remove my right hand which is right on my wound. I gasped , a little moan escaped between my lips. I was trembling pathetically when Francis examined the wound. He sighed. '' Nothing too bad , but I should take you to my tent. Okay?'' Francis asked. I agreed and shook my head. He carried me to the tent between his arms.

 _Heaven is still crying._ I heard raindrops , Francis started bandage my wound. I let out a harsh breath and then I allowed sleep and exhaustion took me into darkness.

 _Minutes , hours later, I heard someone crying._

 _I wasn't sure but I think it was Francis_

 _I felt so thoughtless.._

 **Arthur Kirkland**


	3. Chapter Three : Révolution Française

Chapter Three : Revolution Française

1783 ( 2 Years Later )

 _When we lost ourselves , we have to find someone to find us_

I wasn't seen Francis for two years, but when I heard the news about him , I quickly packed up my things and made my way to France. After a long -very long- trip, I finally arrived to Francis's home.

I knocked the door , five seconds later , I heard Francis's voice saying '' Come in , the door is open '' in French.

I entered to living room , I found Francis thinking deeply , his hand was on his chin. Scene was obvious , _bad things were waiting to be happen ._

'' I was expecting to see you in a catatonic state at mental hospital , but you seem fine , Frenchman ''. I smirked. Francis's eyes popped open when he saw me standing in the middle of the room. '' Angleterre! You're here ! ''. He jumped from his chair while saying these words and hugged me tightly. '' Welcome ''. I hugged him back. We sat on claret red couch and began conversate. '' I heard some things about you ''. I mentioned France not _Francis_.

Well.. It was the same thing in the end..

Francis 's forehead furrowed , he sighed in distress. ''Actually mon cher , I was thinking about what to do ''. He played with his hair and waited me to talk. I thought to myself for a moment. '' Francis , you supported Alfred to gain his independence , you gave them this idea ''

'' What idea ? '' Francis asked.

'' Freedom ''.

A tiny fear crossed from Francis's face. Silence fell into room , finally I broke it and inquired;

''Which side are you going to be in ? Your royal majesty or citizens of France. It's up to you now. ''

Francis was nervous. He gave me some meaningless looks then talked '' Which side would you choose if you were in my state ?''

I gave him half smile '' I always serve to my Kingdom , no matter what happens '' I responded.

'' What if your Kingdom give up from you Arthur ? ''

'' It doesn't change anything. ''

 _I was sure_

 _and I am still sure Francis_

 _Please don't be angry at me_

After I went back to my country , I tried to communicate with Francis , I sent him letters , then I sent some of my men to find him. _He had chose his side_. I thought , but he was gone  for eleven years.

On January 1793 , I received a letter from Francis 's personal doctor. Letter was like this ;

'' To Arthur Kirkland

I am deeply sorry to tell this to you but , about five days ago Robespierre ordered citizens to caught Francis and took him into prison . Obviously , In sight of Robespierre , Francis is a threat to revolution.

Fortunately , I made a deal with Robespierre. He agreed to release Francis , but you have to take him out of France. I talked with Francis too , he is very upset and demoralised right now.

I sent another letter to Queen of Britain. She is also agreed with me. You can bring Francis to England safely.

God Bless You

 **Docteur Phillippe Guizot**

 _It was my turn to hold and comfort._

(Part Two : Touch of a frenchman )

21.01.1793

I arrived to a prison near _Place de la Revolution._ I met with Doctor Philippe Guizot , he escorted me to the way of Francis 's prison cell.

I saw him behind the bars , Francis was sitting on a bench , his eyes were looking angry. It was very rare for me to saw Francis angry , so I wasn't sure of what to say. I ordered guardian to open the cell , I entered slowly. '' _Francis , Ça fait longtemps , Je suis desole_ ''.

'' You are ruining my language Arthur. '' Francis furrowed his eyebrows. '' Why did you come ? '' he ranted. Now I was angry too. I glared him '' You know why I came , to save your bloody French ass '' I hissed. Francis lifted up his head, studied my face with his rage-filled electric blue eyes. At that moment , I scared a little. I don't exactly know what happened but , Francis 's expression a little bit softened. He sighed;

'' Then save my Franch ass , cher. I am waiting '' Francis stood up while clenching his fists. I hunched my muscles with distressed look. '' I will take you to England along with me '' I announced.

Francis didn't said a word. Outside of prison. Doctor Guizot was waiting for us , he stared at France and began to talk '' From now on , you name is François Bonnefoi. You are going to stay with Arthur for couple of years. Is that clear ?'' Francis didn't replied him. He just leered at Doctor. _'' He exiled from his country , he is suffering because of this ''_ I thought. Doctor Guizot let out a harsh breath. '' Francis , look , I know you are angry but there is nothing I can do-'' Doctor's words slowly silenced when we start looking at another prisoner , he was in shackles , walking to guillotine , he looked at Francis for one second , then he walked away.

 _Something flashed in my brain , my eyes widened with shock_

 _That man wasn't just a prisoner , He was the King of France_

I quickly turned and looked Francis , '' Francis I am so sorry-'' , but it was too late.

 _Tears shimmered , sadness glowed in Francis's eyes_. A one single teardrop rolled down to his cheek. He turned away and sat into cart which is waiting for me and Francis. I quickly wawed my hand to Doctor Guizot and hopped into cart. We finally began our trip to England.

 _During our trip I realised something_

 _I wasn't brave enough to hold him , or comfort him._

 _Our trip ended in silence_

We arrived to my home in a rainy night. I opened the door and let us in. Francis immediately asked for his room. I showed his room , he entered , then closed the door on my face.

 _'' You wine-loving bloody French bastard ''_ I shouted this words to Francis from inside of my brain. Next twenty minutes, I thought about how to make a moralised and happy Frenchman. Answer was hiding inside of last word. _Frenchman._

 _Francis is a man (thank god) and he was French._ I rapidly got the answer and began undress myself.

I was completely naked when I knocked the door and entered to Francis's room. He didn't saw me , he was resting on bed and his face was turned away , I walked slowly to Francis. I stopped when I was right behind of Francis. Thunders flashed inside of my eye _'' He have to look at me_ '' I thought to myself. I slowly asked '' Francis are you sleeping? ''

'' Yes , I am tired and I am sleeping Arthur. '' Francis muttered.

 _'' You slept during whole trip you bastard ''_ I was just going to say this words but my mind stopped me. Instead , I asked another question '' Francis why are you angry at me ? ''

'' No Arthur , I am not angry at you '' Francis replied with cold voice. Two more questions to go. I prepeared myself'' Then tell me how can I cheer you ''.

Silence. '' What if you saw me naked in front of you ? ''. I inquired. Francis laughed , but still his face was turned away. '' Well , this can change everything but we are not in a good time to make jokes '' He said.

 _'' Francis turn around ''_. I whispered with a little smile on my face. Finally , Francis turned , his eyes widened when he saw me in front of him , _naked._ He couldn't talk for two seconds then he asked the stupidest question on the earth for a moment like this.

'' Arthur , what are you doing ? ''

I answered his question. '' I am saving your bloody French ass _with sacrificing mine ''_ I gave him a dirty look. That was enough for Francis to threw me into his bed and start kissing me.

 _His touches were so soft , but my breath quickened_

 _Lavenders rained on me , They were his beautiful long blonde hair.._

I ran my hand through Francis 's hair. My whole body shivered , I moaned when Francis kissed -and sucked- one of my nipples.

 _My whole body filled with desire_

 _Euphoria united with ecstasy_

 _I gasped for air_

Francis held my wrists , he made me stop moving then he journeyed into my eyes.

'' Are you sure about this Arthur ? '' he asked slowly. Tears of happiness and enthusiasm rolled down from my cheeks ;

 _'' I gave you my heart and my soul Francis. Now take my body ''_

I was holding the sheets tightly when Francis start thrusting his manhood into my rear. I chocked half of my scream , we both groaned , our voices sound starved;

 _For love and happiness_

When the storm passed out from our bodies , I covered half of my exposed skin with blanket. Francis did the same thing , _his chest rise and fell with rapid breaths_. I smiled to Francis , and kissed him on his cheek. Francis smiled back at me then he closed his eyes.

 _Now it is the right time to take my revenge._ '' Francis , are you feeling better ? '' I asked Francis , half asleep muttered something like '' Oui , J'taime Arthur , merci ''. I grinned and toyed with his hair. '' Francis? '' I annoyed him.

'' Yes cher ? ''

'' I am hungry , cook something '' I giggled. Francis snorted then straightened on bed. '' Okay Arthur , I know the game you are playing , I give up , your French is very good and I am just an arrogant Frenchman. My apologies for things I said before. Feeling better now ? '' Francis retorted. I burst out laughing while straightened on bed. Francis gazed at me ''You are insane Arthur '' He spoke. I nodded , I was still laughing , Francis went back to his sleep. About one minute later , I realised something **important** and poked Francis.

'' Francis ? ''

'' Oh my beautiful God , Arthur what now ? '' Francis almost yelled.

'' I am still hungry '' I said while trying to stop another laughing. Francis snorted again and jumped out of bed. '' Okay , I am going to cook something '' He grunted. I yelled behind his back. ''Clean yourself first ''. Francis he heard me and mumled something in French.

(Part Three : Au Revoir )

We lived together for nine years. On 1802 , Francis received a letter from Napoleon Bonaparte , ordering Francis to come back to his country. _'' He is gone again ''_ I thought.

 _Destiny didn't allowed us to love each other_

 _or even kill._

 _So I escaped from it._

 **Arthur Kirkland**


End file.
